<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two former actor...jim starling x elmo sputterstark by JimstArling8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335696">Two former actor...jim starling x elmo sputterstark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimstArling8/pseuds/JimstArling8'>JimstArling8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fiction, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimstArling8/pseuds/JimstArling8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This about back in the 1900 darkwing duck show where two actor's are friends jim and elmo . Jim want to spend his weekend with elmo and end up in bed with elmo all cause they had a little liquor...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megavolt/Negaduck (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two former actor...jim starling x elmo sputterstark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtoons/gifts">Shadowtoons</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>⚠️WARNING!!!⚠️ <br/>SMUT INCOMING IN THE STORY! <br/>Please do not read if underage 🔞<br/>Ok thank you and enjoy the story<br/>This is a Negaduck x megavolt fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In st.canrad where darkwing duck is facing the fearsome four in the episode 62 "jailbird" after shooting the film. The day was over and everyone go home for the week end. Elmo sputterspark the actor who plays megavolt was a DW villain. Elmo was bags up his things getting ready to leave and relax for the weekend and jim starling who is the actor plays darkwing duck himself. He wanted to spend his week with his pal elmo knowing they talk sometime. But when they're flim on one the show film. Elmo will go hard on jim and end up getting him hurt or something but jim didn't care about how hard elmo will hit him or elmo hit with something. By end of the film elmo will say sorry or help jim with cuts and rap-up some ingredient's from the film." Hey pal what are you doing for the weekend?" Jim asking elmo.he just replying"Noting think just relaxed and pick up some stuff on my way back home why you ask?"elmo say not knowing why jim want to know."Well I was wondering if I can hegout with you that all I want this week to go by fast". Jim said asking him. But knowing jim did live alone and didn't have family, he did have friends like the others actor's but jim would sometime talk to them. But knowing jim only talk and hegout with him. The only one jim talk's to the must."Sure I don't mind. Elmo reply and was about to leave until jim stop him."Is it ok if I cash a ride with you cause I'm too tied to walk home?". Jim said elmo just noticing that mean sure. As elmo and jim got into elmo car elmo said."Ok jim I got to stop by my place for something and I drop you off its that ok jim?" Elmo said tell him real quick. Before driving off.</p><p>Deaing the drive it's was silent for awhile. Sometimes jim would tell a joke or tessl him about a film he was funny trying to do a frontflip. After 30 minutes they got to elmo appointment to grap something like he said. He and jim when inside." Hm want something to drink I got water bottle, sode and liquor?" Elmo ask jim. Jim said liquider and took a sip of it before elmo left to his room. Jim follow him and pass him a liquor bottle and he took a shot. After 10 minute they end up staying at elmo appointment. Elmo was getting little fussy and jim out nowhere just jump on his lap sitting in his lap."H-hey what are y-you doing?!" As he was tooking by surprise and making him blush."I don't know,how about we play for awhile huh? Pal?" Jim sounds drag and elmo knowing what he meant. Try to push him off a little. But he jumped when jim put his arms around his neck for so he can't push him off."j-jim your drag let's take you home o-ok?" As he try pushing him off again. That when jim hugging him closer and pushing himself up to show his tale. As elmo know this was wrong and he see jim tale wanted to touch for it look soft. His mind was running some thought. As he know jim want him and jim was hugging him, showing his tale. He jumped again when jim place a soft kill on his cheek what make him turn red from it. And jim was slowly undoing his shirt. Elmo just grap his arm. He look up at jim seeing how low his eyes were and see how he was blushing too.</p><p>"What wrong elmo, you look a cherry all red~" jim said as elmo was now shirt less and how he was now wanting to do this with jim. As elmo rap his arms around jim wist. And putting him in what surprised him. As elmo just place little kiss's on jim neck. Jim moan a little at that. Jim undose his pants only showing his boxer's.elmo took off jim jackit and uses his hand to slip under the sewder and making his way up to jim chest. Now putting off sewder. Jim was sitting on his lap now all naked.</p><p>As he pick up jim in his arms, walking him over to his bedroom. Dropping jim on the bed, jim try sitting up but elmo was back on him.jim legs round his sides and jim arms pins down over his head. See his full body how elmo can see a little scars from some the show film. Was he slip off his pants showing his cock."Are you sure jim you want to do this cause I'm not stopping!" As he ask jim and jim said" Y-yes I'm sure just fuck me alright asshole!-" as elmo push it in and jim hit his head back and grab on the sheets. As elmo push more in, he finally got it feeling how tight he was. Wounding if this was his first time doing it?  Took a moment now the pace start letting jim feel how it goes. Seeing how jim was Bushing red and he wanted more. elmo pick up his pace and started thrusted. As he thrust harder, jim was now moaning."Ahh ohh fuck~ as jim said under his breath. "H-harder! f-Faster! Ah!~ . Jim said begging for it. Getting his wish.elmo grap jim hips and thrusting them. Really making one scream of pleasure. As elmo making his stop to flip the duck on his stomach and pins down was he fuck the duck ass. And jim was in a moaning mess. Elmo pull the other duck pulled in an arching position. Pushing jim back down feeling his ass getting sore. Jim not knowing how long he was fucking him but his ass was sore, hips and getting hard to breathe. As elmo make one last thrust for jim yelp and feeling that hot cum full him up. As elmo pull out jim feeling like he was done eating 3 piece of cake or something now was elmo help jim seeing he was tried. Putting him on his bed under the Streets.</p><p>As elmo thought he take jim back to his appointment tomorrow. Hope that he doesn't get mad or forget about this ever happened well elmo know now not to give jim liquor anymore but still he had fun now he now a virgin.<br/>What will the others actor's think or if they find out I fuck darkwing duck/ jim starling knowing this was first time thinking?!. But for now just sleep for tomorrow will be a new day....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well guys this is my first SMUT story I have written about it's about Ducktales 2017 where darkwing duck is a show back in 1991 where darkwing duck actor is jim starling and the villain megavolt actor is elmo sputterspark in the show. This is a fic ship of Negaduck x megavolt</p><p>I hope you enjoy and please leave a kudo ❤️<br/>Plz follow me cause I do artwork too. Follow me on....</p><p>Twitter:@jimstarling8</p><p>Tumblr:@jimsrarling8</p><p>Instagram:@jimstarling8</p><p>Tiktok:@jimstarling8</p><p>I do tiktok too if you have tiktok...well have a good day or night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>